wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Aetlas
|image= }} The Order of Aetlas is a group of Alliance heroes who survived the destruction of Draenor; they were members of the Alliance Expedition who were sent on a mission to the south of Talador, with the goal of exploiting one of Ner'zhul's portals to sneak in behind the defenses of his stronghold. Unfortunately, this was right at the same time that Draenor began to break apart. Talon of Norganonn: Outline History Origin The members of this strike team succeeded, and infiltrated the stronghold, attacking Ner’zhul’s forces from behind while the main Alliance forces hit the front. The battle, however, did not favor the Alliance. Ner’zhul’s portals began to tear the planet apart, and Aetlas, the leader of the strike team, ordered the group to escape through Ner’zhul’s portals, and stayed behind, sacrificing himself to enable their escape. As the group fled into the portals as the world was torn apart, the members were thrust into the cosmos, and scattered across the surface of a deserted and barren planet. Over the following days and months, the members of this strike team would begin to regroup. They decided to call themselves the Order of Aetlas, in honor of their commander who sacrificed himself to allow their escape. They began a hundred year journey to find their companions, and return home, an epic quest which would take them to countless worlds. Talon of Norgannon During their travels, however, they were discovered, and pursued, by a powerful Nathreziem (Dreadlord) known as Krath’ul. This Dreadlord utilized a device called the Talon of Norgannon to track the Order’s powerful magic and aura. Hunting them across the cosmos, the Order was thinned over time, with Krath’ul taking several members as prisoners and torturing them for years before finally stripping their souls from their bodies. His signature, however, was preserving the bodies of his victims, and wearing them. Disguised as long lost companions, he infiltrated the Order on multiple occasions as they fled, managing to always stay one step ahead of them with his insider knowledge. Eventually, however, in a final engagement, they managed to temporarily defeat Krath’ul, and escape; once free of the Dreadlord’s pursuit, they sped along back towards Azeroth, using the chaotic energy unleashed by the destruction of Draenor as their beacon. After returning to Azeroth through the Dark Portal (they arrive just before the end of the Siege of Orgrimmar), the Order members went their separate ways and worked to help the nations/orders of Azeroth better strengthen themselves against all manner of threats. Kaldius, however, was not content to simply go on with his life while his greatest enemy still lurked in the cosmos. The problem was, however, that Kaldius himself had been captured by Krath’ul long ago, and later escaped; or so the Order thought. Kaldius, in fact, remained in captivity, courtesy of the Nathreziem, and it has been Krath’ul himself who walks amongst the heroes of Azeroth in mage's skin. The Nathrezim, using the form of Kaldius, convinced the Ardent Circle to pursue the hunt for Krath'ul, and used them to rally the surviving members of the Order of Aetlas, and lure all of them into a final trap. Luring the heroes of both the Ardent Circle, and the Order of Aetlas aboard his ship - Krath'ul revealed himself, and laid waste to many of the brave fighters in the battle that ensued. While Krath'ul was slain in the end, only three of the some forty plus members of the Order of Aetlas survived the Nathrezim's cruel hunt. Members Notable Notes and references Category:Non-Guild Groups